rencontre inattendu partie 1
by odt
Summary: rencontre, love et quiproquo Mckay Sheppard 4 ever


**Rencontre inattendue.**

**La mission sur P9Z232 devait bien se passer, mais elle avait tourné au drame en très peu de temps. En effet, Sheppard Teyla Ford et McKay étaient arrivés par la porte des étoiles directement dans une forêt. L'obscurité était totale et l'air était lourd.**

**-Super! C'est le bois de la belle au bois dormant ou quoi!se lamenta Rodney.**

**-Venez, ne traînons pas ici, dit le major. Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance.**

**Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures... Rodney, qui detestait marcher dit soudain:**

**- Major, que comptez vous faire là? Cette planète est une forêt, partout des arbres, des buissons, de la mousse... et ...Oh! Bonheur, des arbres encore...**

**-McKay! Arrêtez un peu de vous...**

**John s'arrêta soudain et regarda autour de lui, un regard suspicieux, son P-90 braqué vers les zones d'ombres...**

**-Qu'y a-t-il Major? demanda Teyla.**

**-On nous observe...**

**-Vous pensez vraiment que...**

**Ford ne put finir sa phrase, frappé par une énorme bête... Sheppard lui tira dessus et c'est alors que d'autres bêtes firent leurs apparitions, l'une d'elles frappant Teyla à la tête. Sheppard, qui avait tiré sur la première bête fut frappé avec force contre un arbre et perdit connaissance. Seul restait Rodney McKay, le survivant... Pas pour longtemps... Une bête, plus féroce que les autres étandit sa pate, les griffes sillantes écorchant l'abdomen du scientifique. L'horrible spectacle allait bon train quand une jeune femme apparut. Les féroces animaux disparrurent alors dans le bois...**

**§§§§§**

**Lorsqu'il se réveilla, John sentit sa tête tourner, le monde sembla tourner lui aussi et il en aurait été ainsi encore un moment si quelqu'un n'avait pas posé une main sur son front et n'était apparru dans son champ de vision. Une jeune femme, « terriblement belle » pensa-t-il.**

**-Où suis-je, parvint-il a articuler, avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.**

**-En sécurité, c'est déjà ça! Je m'appelle Mina. **

**-Enchanté, moi... c'est John.**

**-N'essayez pas de bouger, vous avez été bléssé à l'abdomen, alors...**

**Là, des bribes de ce qui était arrivé lui revinrent. Les bêtes... Ford propulsé contre un arbre, violemment qui plus est.**

**-Ces bêtes, c'était quoi...**

**-Vous ne savez pas? Il ne faut pas aller dans la forêt, elle est dangeureuse pour ce qui la connaissent et mortelle pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas du tout. Vous avez de la chance que je sois passée par là! Vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est sinon. Mais assez parlé, je dois m'occuper de vos blessures.**

**-Les autres?**

**-Deux d'entre eux dorment, ils sont inconscients, mais ils vont se réveiller. Le dernier par contre, a des blessures plus graves que les vôtres. Mais il va s'en sortir. Il est juste là, je viens de finir de le soigner...**

**John tourna la tête et vit Rodney allongé, des bandages cachant tout son torse, ses bras, un tissu humide sur son front... Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Mais Mina avait dit qu'il allait s'en sortir, et il la croyait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait confiance en cette femme, il le sentait.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste? demanda-t-il.**

**-Les mêmes blessures que vous, mais plus nombreuses... Restez allongé et détendez-vous, je vais vous passer de la crème...**

**Le contact de cette crème sur sa peau le fit frissonner, puis, soudain, il sentit comme une brûlure. Il se contracta...**

**-Détendez vous, sinon, les plantes n'agiront pas sur vos blessures.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**-Des plantes... de la forêt... Elles agissent comme un baume, mais surtout, elles neutralisent le poison... ou plutôt, le venin qui a infecté vos plaies...**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Et bien disons que les bêtes qui vous ont attaqué, mais surtout une en particulier, a des griffes euh... venimeuses...**

**-Venimeuses?**

**-Oui, tenez, j'en ai retiré une du corps de votre ami...**

**Mina se leva, alla à l'autre bout de la pièce et revint avec une étrange griffe... on aurait dit de la corne... jaune, une goutte du dit-venin perlant à l'extrémité... John Sheppard se retrouva à imaginer la bête entrain de griffer Rodney avec ça... Spectacle, soit dit en passant, plutôt effrayant...**

**Mina, le fit revenir à la réalité en posant sa main sur son front...**

**-Vous devez vous reposer John, vous avez un peu de fièvre... **

**-Oui mais...**

**-Pas de mais, dit elle d'une voix douce... Vous avez sommeille, ça se voit, vos paupières se ferment sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Alors, essayez de vous reposer...**

**-D'accord, mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...**

**Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide...**

**-C'est à moi de vous dire ça je crois... Dormez maintenant.**

**Sa voix avait retentit dans son esprit, comme un ordre, et le sommeil l'avait pris par surprise.**

**Mina avait ce don de pouvoir influencer les autres, les conseiller, sans jamais se tromper... Elle était la seule survivante de cette planète, descendante d'une lignée éloignée des Ancients. Les bêtes avaient décimé son peuple car ils avaient le gène des Ancients. Ce n'était pas une coincidence, si les deux hommes blessés avaient été attaqué. « Ils ont le gène des Ancients, peut-être viennent-ils de la cité immergée... » pensa-t-elle.**

**Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là quand elle entendit des gémissements provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle alla donc vers le malade et posa une main sur son front... Fièvre, il était brûlant... La nuit allait être longue...**

**§§§§**

**Mina n'avait pas dormi de la nuit trop occupée à faire baisser la température du malade... Il s'était reveillé dans la nuit les yeux embués de larmes... Il avait fait un cauchemard. **

**« Tous morts » avait-il dit le souffle coupé, « je n'ai rien pu faire... tous morts ». Mais elle avait réussi à le calmer, en lui disant qu'ils étaient bien tous vivants, entrain de dormir et que lui seul était réveillé. Elle lui avait alors demandé son nom, mais il s'était rendormi, rassuré.**

**Quand Teyla entra dans la pièce, elle vit presque instantanément le major lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait l'air en bon état, contrairement au Docteur McKay qui semblait avaoir un sommeil agité...**

**Mina se reveilla soudain en l'entendant hurler à travers la pièce... Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait dormi et qu'une femme était là. **

**-Que peut-on faire? demanda cette dernière**

**-Rien j'en ai peur, répondit Mina. Moi-même je ne peux rien faire pour lui, ilest entrain de faire un cauchemard, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il aura décidé d'en sortir que nous pourrons agir.**

**-Et s'il n'arrivait pas à en sortir?**

**-Il y arrivera, il l'a fait cette nuit. Il est fort, il va surmonter ça, dit Mina avec confiance.**

**-Que nous-est-il arrivé?**

**Mina expliqua donc à la jeune femme la même chose qu'à John la veille. A la fin, la jeune femme avait l'air perplexe. Se reprenant, elle dit alors:**

**-Je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan.**

**-Moi, je m'appelle Mina, enchantée de connaître votre nom. Mais...**

**Elle montra l'homme endormis, l'air de dire « Et lui? »**

**-C'est le Docteur McKay, le scientifique de notre équipe.**

**Et c'est ce moment là que choisit Rodney pour se réveiller en sursaut, les larmes coulants sans s'arrêter, traçant leurs chemins sur ses joues... Mina s'approcha avec précaution. Il la regarda et dit la même chose que la nuit d'avant, toujours le souffle coupé: « tous morts, rien pu faire, les bêtes »**

**-Dr McKay, nous ne sommes pas morts, nous sommes là! dit Teyla**

**Il la regarda avec étonnement.**

**-Vous avez fait un cauchemard docteur, maintenant restez allongé. dit Mina.**

**Il voulu lui répondre, mais Mina lui fit signe de regarder son torse. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la véracité de son conseil. Il lui lança un regard pénaud et dit sur un ton d'excuse qu'il avait faim...**

**-Biensûr, je vais vous apporter quelque chose...**

**Elle sortit de la pièce et croisa Ford qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.**

**-Vos amis sont dans cette pièce.**

**Et Mina continua sa route. Elle n'avait rien préparé pour nourrir ses « patients » et se sentait un peu coupable de devoir leur infliger une petite attente.**

**Alors qu'elle préparait un repas digne d'être appelé comme tel, Sheppard entra et tenta de combler le vide... sonore...**

**-Alors vous préparez quoi de bon a manger?**

**Mina sursauta et fit tomber un plat qui se brisa en deux au contact du sol.**

**-POURQUOI êtes vous DEBOUT?**

**-Je vais bien...**

**-Oui, c'est ça! Je sais ce que vous resentez, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir... J'ai ce don de savoir ce que ressentent les gens. Alors, pas la peine de me mentir...**

**-Vous voulez que je retourne me coucher?**

**-Non, asseyez vous là, son ton s'était radouci, mais elle restait ferme. Racontez moi: d'où venez-vous, ce que vous faites...**

**-Nous venons d'Atlantis, nous sommes des explorateurs... pacifiques...**

**-Mais vous portez quand même des armes...?**

**-Pour nous défendre, et cela arrive souvent.**

**-Pourquoi? Les gens ont peur de vous?**

**-Non, mais ils veulent profiter de notre technologie, et cela sans nous le demander... Ils nous maintiennent prisonniers... Mais on s'échappe touojours...**

**Un sourire s'était déssiné sur le visage du major, ce qui fit sourire Mina.**

**-Et McKay? Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il pourra être sur pied?**

**-Vous voulez déjà me quitter?**

**-Non, mais il faut que vous veniez avec nous... sur Atlantis, vous devez voir le docteur. Vous lui seriez très utile, je veux parler de vos connaissances... Vous êtes docteur en quelque sorte.**

**-D'ici demain, il pourra marcher, mais d'ici-là, ne sortez pas dans la forêt, les bêtes vous attaqueraient sûrement... Elle sentent que vous avez le gene des Ancients...**

**Un silence de courte durée s'imposa et John, étonné, demanda alors**

**-Comment savez-vous que?**

**-C'est simple, vous venez d'Atlantis, et si depuis des années il n'y a pas eu d'activité là-bas, et que vous débarquez ici, c'est que vous êtes parmis leurs descendants... Je viendrai avec vousdemain, je suis la seule qui peux me balader dans cette forêt sans courir de danger, donc si vous êtes avec moi, vous ne craignez rien... Maintenant venez, c'est prêt...**

**Elle aida John a se lever puis il la suivit vers la chambre où se trouvaient ses amis...**


End file.
